undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Aaron
Aaron is an enemy monster that can appear in Waterfall. He is a muscular, mer-horse (or rather a sea horse) with a long, winding tail and far too many abs. His lines are generally vaguely flirty as well as creepy, and he adds a winking face to the end of every line he speaks. Appears With * Temmie * Woshua * Shyren Attacks * He's very proud of his muscles and even attacks with huge, flexing arm shaped bullets (and sweat bullets) in battle. Strategy * To spare him, the player must flex at Aaron, the first time he will take it as a challenge to a flexing contest, the second time he will flex harder, and the third time he will flex too hard and flex himself out of the room, meaning the player has won by default. * If you play Napstablook's music, Aaron and Woshua appear and are immediately scared off by how spooky the music is, which is the only way to get him to have the yellow text in the ending. ** After this event, it is possible to make Aaron leave in battle by shooing him. Endings Once the player has gotten past Undyne into the Hotland, Aaron, if alive, will be near the second umbrella bin near the view of the King's castle. Pacifist Route Lemon Bread comments that Aaron is now their brother. Quotes * check all you want! ; )" ''Check * ''i sure do love muscles ; ) ''Neutral * ''Education? Hobby? Talent? ; ) Neutral * Come on in, the water's fine ;) Neutral * Whew, I'm sweating ;) Neutral * flexing contest? Ok, flex more ; ) ''Flex * ''nice!! I won't lose tho ; ) ''Flex * ''I have to disagree ;) " when Temmie is present. * fiesty, huh?? ;) ''Shoo * ''You'll change your mind ;) Shoo Napstablook's song is playing: * "I-I DUNNO DUDE BUT IT'S SPOOKIN ME OUT ; )" * "THESE ARE WINKS OF FEAR ; )" * "Wosh! Wait! Don't leave me! ; )" * "Is this music my punishment for being creepy? ; )" * "Please... stop... I'll never creep again ; )" * "Wahhhhh!!!!! ; )" Flavor Text * This seahorse has a lot of HP (Horsepower) | All of his attacks are harder to dodge at the bottom of the box. Check * Aaron is admiring his own muscles. Neutral * Smells like a mussel farm. Neutral * Smells like an underwater barnyard. Neutral * Aaron is splashing you playfully. Neutral * You tell Aaron to go away. Shoo * You flex. Aaron flexes twice as hard. ATTACK increases for you two. #1 * You flex harder. Aaron flexes thrice as hard. ATTACK increases for you two. #2 * You flex. Aaron flexes very hard... He flexes himself out of the room! #3 * Aaron's muscles droop comically. HP Trivia *Aaron is named after and slightly based on a former roommate of Toby Fox. *If you type "Aaron" for the character's name, the response becomes "Is this name correct? ;) " *A parallel seems to have been drawn between Aaron and an enemy from SNES game Breath of Fire II called Dir. HR which is also very muscular and shirtless. When it attacks it says "Education? Hobby? Talent!?" and then performs a flexing animation. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Waterfall Category:Males